Imprinted
by Emmettlover209
Summary: A story about how Paul imprints. It's my first fan fic so please go easy on me! I'll get better! please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1- New Life

Rachel POV

Of course I'm back on the road again to a new annoying town. This time a place named after a piece of silver ware. I mean, Forks? You've got to be kidding me? I can't believe mom wants to move here? I know we've moved to a lot of strange places but this is probably at the tope of the list. Why did mom have become a fashion model? There is no fashion here as far as I can see.

"Honey, are you ok?" Mom asked.

"What?" I snapped out of my trance. I turned around to find my mom checking herself in her mirror while texting her manager.

"Are you okay?" She repeated. I glared at her.

"What do you think?" I asked with attitude. She sighed.

"Honey, we needed to move. It was too crazy in Madrid." I groaned, "Just grow up." She whined like six years old. The limo stopped in front of our new house.

"I'll grow up when you start to grow up." I snapped. I rushed out of the car before I could hear my mother's reaction. The driver got out of the car handed me my gold fish from the front seat. I walked into our new mansion. As always, it looked all shiny and new but smaller. Mom walked in with her eyes glued to her phone as always.

"Honey," She called before I could race up the stairs, "Maggie is coming to visit us this weekend." I shrugged and ran up the stairs to pick a room that would be mine. The movers were already rushing up and down the hallway with furniture. I picked a blue and purple room and sat on the floor with my goldfish, Marley.

Don't get me wrong. I love my sister Maggie but sometimes she takes up the center of attention. My mom loves her even though my mom got knocked up with her when she was fifteen. That's when my mom was normal. Before she became a famous super model. Then when she got knocked up with me, well, she just didn't love me like she loved Maggie because after I was born, she got a big glamorous job. She just handed me and my sister to strangers while she explored the world. She just couldn't handle kids. So Maggie took care of me. The Nannies were really no help. We used to mess around with them or we would challenge each other to see who did the worst prank on the Nanny. Mom only visited us only every three months. She called every week. She was a good mom but…she wasn't at the same time. Sometimes she had her moments but most of the time she just was a diva super model. Maggie and I always went to different schools every two year. Now Maggie's in boarding school and I'm in public school. Sometimes I would go to private school but it wasn't my style. Plus the teachers couldn't handle my anger problem. Well that's what I tell everybody. The reason why I have anger problems is because I'm more than just human. My whole family (besides my mom) are a lot more than just human. But my sister still thinks I just get angry really easy than the most of us. I don't know why.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A husky voice asked. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked the sweaty over weight man.

"Where should I put this?"

"Right here," I pointed to the corner of the room. They slowly placed my huge mirror in the corner facing me. They left the room to unpack more stuff. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I didn't look to bad for someone who didn't get a lot of sleep. My long curly bronze hair shaped my pale freckled face. My eyes were a bright green color. My lips were covered with a cherry flavored lip gloss. I wore a long blue coat with purple gloves and tan brown uggs. I didn't look bad for someone who's been up since two in the morning.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I got a text from my mom.

Get ready for school!! :D

I groaned and text back.

I don't even have any school supplies

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

I got it, now let's go!!! :D

I moaned and lied on the floor slowly falling asleep. Why couldn't I have a normal mom where she would actually yell at my face? I got up to put Marley on a shelf. I ran down stairs to find a little old lady with a paper in one hand and a back pack in the other. I grabbed them both and head out the door into the limo. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I checked the text message from my mom

Have a good day at school!

I rolled my eyes and closed my phone. What is so special that I have to get to school today? Well, at least it's Friday.

Chapter: 2 – What was that for?

Paul POV

"Get up!" Some screamed in my ear. I yelped and fell on the floor. I moaned. I opened my eyes to find Quil lying on the couch snickering at me and Claire on top of me giggling.

"What hell was that for?" I asked moaning. Claire pointed at me.

"Oooo, Pawl said a bad word!" Claire giggled. Claire was about six. I groaned and tried to grab a pillow to smack this little annoying brat off me. Obviously Quil read my mind and growled. He picked up Claire and carried her to the kitchen.

"Why don't you go have some breakfast with Aunty Emily ok?" He tickled her and she left giggling.

"Dude, we have school, get up." He kicked my head lightly. I snarled.

"I was up all night last night guarding the perimeter! Leave me alone!" I growled and turned my back to him.

"Dude, Sam is gonna get really pist if you don't go to school." He said still chuckling to himself.

"Why the hell should I care what Sam says?" I yelled.

"Because Sam will kick your ass," Quil answered. I sighed and slowly got up. I glanced up at Quil. He was just snickering at me with a fat grin on his face.

"If you don't go play hide and go seek with your little brat I'm gonna kick your ass." He walked away still snickering at me. I got up and stretched. I quickly grabbed a t-shirt and dark jeans with a hody. The kitchen smelled of muffins, bacon and fruit. Emily was working at the stove making eggs, muffins, and bacon for everybody. Usually all of the new members of the pack came here for breakfasts or some of the people who haven't imprinted yet. Quil is always here because Claire is Emily's little niece and he imprinted on Claire. Thank god I didn't imprint yet. I don't want to be one of those drool slobbering nerds who are always with their "imprints". It's just so stupid. The whole think wants to make me gag.

I grabbed three apples, two muffins and a piece of bacon.

"You're welcome Paul!" Emily yelled from the kitchen as I opened the door. I rolled my eyes and slammed the door shut. I jumped into my car and headed to school. Great, another stupid boring day of high school.

I arrived to find everybody gossiping about another new girl that was coming to school. Well that should really spice this day up. I herd from a couple of people that she's related to some famous chick from play boy magazine. Well that just puts the icing on the cake.

A long black limo pulled up in front of the school. A girl got out and walked inside the school. Whispers flew across the parking lot. Jared came up behind me.

"Hey, dude. Did you hear about the new girl?" He asked.

"Um, yeah, what's so special about this chick?" I asked.

"Well apparently she's really rich." He shrugged and I shrugged along with him. The bell rang and we both headed inside together for first period English.

Chapter: 3- Freak

Rachel POV

I got out of the limo with everybody staring at me. I heard a wave of whispers run through the parking lot. I took a glance at the school it looked old and strange. I shrugged it off and continue to go inside. I walked to the office to find a strange old lady that smelled like peanuts and smoke. She kept on pushing up her glasses nervously. She looked hopeless and confused. I walked up the desk.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Garth, the new student?" I said smoothly. She looked up puzzled.

"Oh, Hello Rachel, I'm Mrs. Levin. I have your scedgle right here and a map of the school so you don't get lost. Here's a packet and a room number to go to if you feel to over whelm." My mom most of told the school that I have an anger problem. I took everything and thanked her politely. When I left the office, I herd people whispering and whistling. Some people were even making cat calls. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk to down the hallway.

"Hey, baby why you don't come over to my house tonight." I clenched my fists and continued to walk.

"Aww, baby come back. I was just having some fun." He laughed and grabbed my shoulder. I shock a little bit but not to much for me change.

"Come on baby." The guy obviously looked high. I sighed and shook my head. I tried to continue to walk but he grabbed me. I whispered into his ear before I locked his head in my arm. I lightly stroked my long nail down his throat.

"If, you want to keep your head, than I suggest you stay away from me baby." I cut my nail into his throat then let him go. I walked to my first period class English.

I walked into the class and everybody was starring at me accept two huge muscular guys.

"Hello, Miss. Garth. Why don't you take you seat next Mr. Salvo over there." He pointed to the seat next one of the huge tan muscular guys. I walked down the isle of seats. A wave of whispers flooded the room. I took my seat next to the large guy.

"Now, class settle down! I would like to introduce Miss. Garth. Miss. Garth, would you mind if you could share a little bit about yourself to us?" He asked. I glared at him but got up anyway. The guys next to me were still talking.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Garth and I-,"

"Hey, aren't you related to that hot model, Jennifer Garth?" One nerdy looking boy asked. I rolled my eyes and sat back down without answering him. He just starred at me with exciting eyes. My hand started shacking a little bit.

"Yes," I mumbled and looked at the wooden desk. Even more whispering went around the room.

"Class, class, settle dow-," I large lady ran into the room.

"Mr. Forlick, we really need you essisdence in the copy room please!" She gasped after every word out of breath. He ran out of the room. Everybody started whispering again. I was quivering a little but not as much as before. I knew I was in control. Then I noticed something. Everybody in the room except two people smelled like human. The other two smells, smelled like wet dog. I scrunched my nose of the horrible smell. The two smells were coming from right next to me. I glanced next to me under my hair, a hot guy with warm brown eyes, tan skin and black hair. I could tell under his shirt he had hard core abs. I finally turned around and it felt like an electric spark went threw my veins. I couldn't breath. He was so adorable with his cute dimples and smil-, wait! What am I saying!? I can't like this guy I don't even know him! I shook my head violently. I finally noticed the other tan guy was looking at both of us confused. A deep blush went through my pale freckled skin. I frowned at him. I thought I couldn't breath.

"Can I help you?" I mumbled. He stuttered and turned around. I looked at the other tan guy and he was just snickering at me. I gave him and death glare and he stopped. I turned back around amazed and confused about what just happened. I couldn't help but take another peek at him. He was starring at me again. I started shaking violently. I had to get out of here. I had to. I grabbed all my books and ran out the door. I had to get outside. I had to!


	2. Chapter 2

_I know this chapter is short! The reason why I haven't updated is because my computer is acting strange! I hopI know, this chapter is short but the next one will be longer, I promise! Please Review! Also sorry about the spelling errors, my computer has been acting strange lately!_

Paul POV

The whole class was whispering and giggling when Mr. Frolic left to help out in the copy room. I was talking to Jared about the pack gathering next week at Sam and Emily's house for a movie night. I thought the idea sounded stupid. I stopped talking to Jared. Something smelled different in the air. It smelt of…I couldn't explain it. I noticed the odor was coming from beside me. I turned my head around to find a girl with long curly bronze hair frowning at the desk. For some odd reason my heart asked for the girl's sadness. It was until she swished her hair from her face changed my feelings. An electric charge shot through my veins, making my heart pump faster. I felt as if all the oxygen was sucked out of me. Freckles covered her pale skin. Her long bronze hair was silky. The sharp tip of her nose made her features more vivid. I froze in my seat paralyzed. I couldn't even blink. What was I suppose to do? Finally the girl turned around in her seat and the second she met my gaze she didn't let go. Her eyes were beautiful, green with a hint of gold. I was shocked. A fire burned in my chest making more pleasure fill my body. The girl was shocked herself.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was like a melody flowing through my head. I stuttered trying to answer her. I turned around in my seat slowly. She sighed heavily. I glanced at her quickly before she turned back around to me. I felt violent shacking run through her body. Was she alright? What was happing? I was panicking for a girl I barely even knew. I started to quiver myself. But she wouldn't stop. It became worse and worse. Now I was starting to panic. She ran out of the classroom before nobody could see her. I ran after her. The only thing I could hear was the heart beat pumping violently up and down in her chest. What was happening to her?! I ran after her, I would have caught up to her easily with my wolf speed but I couldn't she was a lot faster than me.

"Wait!" I called out to her. She glanced back starting stagger a little. She ran into the girl's bathroom. The door slammed shut. I tried to open the door but it was locked. Paul, don't smash the door down! I was shacking just a bit but I knew I was in control. I sighed. I sat down bringing my knees to my chest, draping my arms over my arms on my knees. My back was against the wall. I took deep breaths to calm myself down. I knew I was not going back to class. I never cared for school.

Reality snapped back at me, I herd footsteps echo through the hallways. Mr. Salon (the principal) was roaming the hallways with a clip board. He noticed me and started speed walking to me with a confused but angry look on his face. He stopped in front of me crossing his arms over his chest with stern look on his face. He was pretty used to seeing me in odd places so this wasn't a surprise to him. Don't ask. He was also part of the pack so he knew about our secret. He also understood why we didn't always come to school.

"Paul," He questioned.

"Mr. Scalvon," I answered. He sighed disappointed.

"Why are you next to the girl's bathroom?" He asked concerned.

"Cramps," I joked patting my stomach. He rolled his eyes.

"Paul, come with me to my office." He waited for me to get up but I didn't. I stayed in my place stubbornly. I was not going to leave her. He raised his eye brows.

"Now," He commanded. I pouted, I couldn't leave her not now. Not while she was in pain. It brought me horrible fire burning pain inside. I groaned. What is wrong with her? What's wrong with me? He grunted and grabbed my ear lob. He pulled me into his office frustrated. He closed the door of his office and let go of my ear. He sat in his large blue chair and leaned forward.

"You may take a seat." He murmured. I took a seat slowly. The pain in my chest started to ease. Maybe she was feeling better. He stared at me for a couple of minutes, as if he was unscrambling a puzzle. Fear cloaked my face.

"What's going on Paul?" He mumbled, "Tell me the trut-," He stopped in mid sentence as if he solved the puzzle,

"You imprinted." A smile spread across his face, "Congratulations Paul." He held his hand for me to shake but I just starred at it. Instead I cupped my hands in my face and groaned.

"Shit! I imprinted," I mumbled. I'm gonna be one of those love puppy sick kids, great.

"Paul it's not something to be ashamed of Paul. It's a beautiful thing to find your soul mate. Not that many people-," I interrupted him.

"Stop, I don't need THE TALK again. I got it the first time." I yelled crossing my arms over my chest. He sighed.

"I remember when I imprinted on Sara. It was like yesterday." He looked off into space with a goofy grin plastered to his face. I pretended to snore.

"Paul," He warned. "Mr. Salon," I chuckled when I saw that look on his face. He shock his head disappointed.

"So, what's her name?" He asked. I really didn't want to tell him, "I'll fine out sooner or later Paul."

"Rachel," I murmured under my breath. I played with my shoelace with my foot flipping back and forth. He sat back his seat, letting the name melt into his brain.

"Rachel Garth the new girl?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered annoyed. He chuckled,

"What?" "How could I not of seen that coming." He chuckled enjoying his own privet joke. "What?" I questioned starting to get angry.

"Nothing, nothing, you'll find out soon." Still chucking to himself. I slid down in my seat. "So can you please tell me why you were outside the girl's bathroom?" I paused. "She ran out of the class room shaking violently then ran into the girl's bathroom. So I waited outside." I explain simply. He looked confused.

"Shaking?" He questioned. I shrugged.

"I don't know, but she seemed ..Different. She didn't smell like a human." He paused to think of an explanation. He leaned forward on his desk, starring at me seriously.

"We'll see what happens." He shrugged, "You may be excused." I jumped out of my seat ready to get back to the girls bathroom, "And Paul,"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "

I'm glad that you imprinted, it's about time." He smiled before I closed the door. I grabbed a late slip off the secretary's desk then headed to the girls

bathroom. I sat in the same position that I was in before. I sighed. I herd the lock snap and the sound of the door swinging open. I turned around to find

Rachel with her eyes bugged out. She seemed surprised. I gulped. What was I suppose to say? Maybe I should have thought of an explanation why I was

outside the girl's bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" She mumbled. Crap!

_I hope you guys like it! PLease reveiw!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, I know you are all wondering whats up with Rachel. Don't worry you'll find out soon! Enjoy! xD_

"What are you doing here?" I mumbled. The tan guy stuttered trying to find an answer. He got up off the floor, towering over me. I had to strain my neck just to look up at him, "I saw, I saw, that, that, you were..running out, class room, into," He pointed to the girl's bathroom. I raised an eye brow confused. He frowned at his shoes search ing for the right words.

"What are you doing here," I asked again but more demanding this time. He sighed.

"You ran out of the classroom..and I just..I just wanted to check if you were..if you were okay," He answered looking down at his shoe, playing the the string. I crossed my arms over my chest. I glanced up at me quickly, somewhere in his dark skin I could see a tint of red, "I'm not a stalker," He blurted out. I starred at him for a of minutes then shrugged it off and walked away. I knew first period was practically over. There it was, that wet dog smell again. I scrunched up my nose. I herd footsteps follow me from behind. I spun around, finding the tall tan guy looking down with a surprised and confused expression.

"Rachel Garth," I held out my hand for him to shake it, but all he did was stare down at it pouting then looked back up at me.

"Paul," Was all he said. I quickly placed my hand back to my side. I noticed he was kind of shivering. He didn't look cold but it seemed heat was flowing off his body because I could feel it from here.

"Don't worry, I suck at first immersions too." The bell rang and in seconds students crowded the hallway. Paul raised an eye brow with a suspicious smile covering his face. I turned around and walked to my next class, trig ugh..

****************************

Finally lunch, I walked into the lunch room with my lunch paper bag scanning for a good table. I smelled that dog smell again. I knew Paul was right next to me.

"Hey Rachel, I was just..I was..wondering if-," I interrputed him.

"Wanna sit over there?" I asked pointing to the table in the middle of the room. He smiled.

"Sure." He followed me from behind. I sot down in the red wobbly seat.

"So, a-," I whiping crums from the last lunch off the table. I looked up to find Paul with the whole buffett on ihs tray.

"Feeding an army." I questioned. He paused for a second then chuckled embaressed.

"Yeah, did I mention that Lunch was my favorite subject?" He started to dig into his sandwhich. I took small bites of my lunch quietly while he inhaled his. It was quiet for awhile until he finished his food in seconds. While I starred at him amazed. He patted his stomach and placed some cartoons and rapers on his tray. He looked down at me.

"What?' He questioned. I shurgged and continued to eat. He stretched in his seat.

"So Rachel...," He questioned.

"So Paul..," I asked. He chuckled.

"Do you mind if I ask some questions?" He asked quietly. I thought about it for a moment. I shurgged.

"No," I answered and to tell you the truth somehow I trusted Paul.

"Whens your birthday?"

"May nineth," I answered.

"Favorite food,"

"Macaroni and cheese," All of a sudden the other tall tan guy from my english class came and sat the table with a girl.

"Hey Paul," The girl greeted.

"Hey Kim," He greeted Kim.

"So are you going to introduce us to your little friend?" Asked the other tall tan guy with a smirk. If looks could kill he would be dead in three seconds.

"Rachel this Jared, Jared Rachel, anyway," He continued, "What's your favorite color?"

"Green,"

"Favorite number?"

"42," He raised an eye brow suprised, "What?" I asked. He shook his head snickering.

"Favorite movie," I paused, "Come on I won't tell. " I trusted him instantly.

"Finding Nemo." Jared barked of laughter, Kim giggled and Paul just dazzed at me with adoration..weird.

"Shut up," I yelled. Paul made a low growling noise and instantly went back to doing kissy faces with each other. I glared at Paul.

"Favorite animal?"

"Dog," I answered. He nodded in approval.

"Favorite-,"

"What is this twenty questions?" I interrupted.

"I just wanted to get to know you a little better." He answered. A smile covered his face. He looked at me with...love.

"Why don't you take a break and I'll ask the questions." He sighed and relaxed into his seat.

"Birthday?" I asked.

"July tenth,"

"Favorite animal?"

"Dog,"

"Favorite color?"

"Blue,"

"Favorite food?"

"I love all food," He answered chuckling. I smiled. I think he was enjoying himself.

"What do you have next?" I stared at him for a long time but this time really stared at him. His warm brown eyes, those cute dimples, he starred back at me. I quickly turned my head down so he couldn't see my expression. A hot blush covered my face. I herd a gasp and snickering from the other side of the round table. I looked up to find Kim looking back and forth at me and Paul. Jared was snickering at us. I scowled at him.

"You have the prettiest eyes." He whispered. I froze instantly.

"That's an an answer." I snapped glaring at him. But inside I was jumping with joy.

'Sorry, I didn-,"

"There's nothing you need to apologize for." I whispered. I couldn't be mad at him. I started to vibrate again. What was wrong with me. I quickly left the table and headed to my next class. bil, ugh!

************************************

I was going through my locker, ugh Mom better of packed me some gym shorts. Great, I'm gonna be late for class.

"Hey!" I jumped, "Oh sorry, remember me? Kim from the lunch table?" I nodded slowly. A smile grew on her kind smelled like wet dog too. Weird.

"Great, so I'm guessing you need shorts for gym?" What is she, a forchunteller? I nodded again. She held out a pair of shorts and a scrunchy.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Welcome, so....you like..Paul?" She coughed out the last word. I looked at her like she head three heads.

"A...no! Never I mean seriously! He's like...you know..and..yeah!" I stuttered.

"Yeah sure," She pretended to believe me.

"Yeah and what about you and Jared huh?" She sighed.

"He's my whole life!" She squeaked. I rolled my eyes, "Seriously you have no idea how-,"We arrived at the gym doors.

"Did they ask you about..this?" I asked. She froze. I sighed and turned around to face her, "Look I'm not an idiot." She was about to answer but Paul came running up behind me. She closed her mouth.

"See ya." Was all she said then ran over to Jared. I huffed and turned around.

"Hey," He greeted.

"Hey," I looked over to the side.

"Okay partner up! Were going to stretch then play a game of tennis." Yelled the Gym teacher.

"So, wanna-,"

"Let's go over there." I ordered. I started walking but Paul didn't follow me. I turned around, he had a shook look on his face.

"You coming?" I asked. He shook his head and continued to follow me. I sat down on the floor and began to stretch. Paul sat down across from me. He grabbed my hand. Wow, his hand is hot.

"Your hot!" I blurted out. Paul started to chuckle.

"I-I mean-,"

"I know, its normal don't worry." I couldn't help it. I was worrying if something was wrong with him. What if he's sick? Don't think like that Rachel! I told myself.

"But, I'm not saying your not, you are pretty hot." Oh my god did I just say that? He started chuckling nervously. I swallowed loudly, "Sorry," I murmured. He stopped stretching.

"Don't ever say that," He murmured. I looked up at him with adoring eyes. I quickly looked down before a full blush covered my cheeks.

"So I wondering..if you wanted to do...something this..weekend?" He asked slowly. I thought about it for a moment.

"A..sure why not." I answered calmly. A smile spread across his face. Inside I was jumping with joy!

**********

I searched for my ride for a long time. Everybody was gone. Even the teachers. It was seven. There it was that dog smell again. I got down in a crouch to protect myself. I started vibrating. I was about to attack when a hand touched my shoulder. I turned around to find Paul starring at me confused.

"Need a ride?" He asked.

"I thought you left?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. He froze.

"Never mind." I turned back around looking for the black limo.

"I think you need a ride." He said as he pulled our his car keys. I sighed. This was usually. I get stuck at school and having to to walk home. A tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly tried to whip it away but Paul beat me to it.

"What's wrong?" He asked concern coatinghis voice. I shook it off nothing.

"Nothing," I croaked. I walked away and sat down on the bench. A green punch buggy squealed around the corner and stopped in front of us. Is that..Maggie?

"Hey girl! Get in the car!" She yelled. Yup, that's Maggie. I smiled and ran to the car opening the door. I slammed it shut.

"Bye, Paul, see you tomorrow!" I yelled as she turned the corner of the school.

"Sorry, Mom forgot to send the limo and my plane flight came in late, I'm so sorry....wait who's _Paul_?" She asked. I froze.

"No one," I mumbled. I started vibrating. Maggie touch my leg trying to make me stop.

"Don't get to close to him or he'll find out." She said seriously.

"Don't worry, I won't, but Maggie, somethings different about him. He doesn't smell like a human. He smells like..I wet dog." She processing the thought for a second.

"Keep a close eye on him." Was all she said. The rest of the time we were catching up and where we left off.

_Please review! xD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, here's the new chapter! I can't wait until the big chapter where Paul finds out what Rachel is! So i might give you guys a sneak preview! enjoy!_

**Paul POV**

Ever body around the room was barking of laughter except for the girls and Sam. I wanted to rip all of there heads off. Emily walked over to me and started rubbing my shoulder.

"Ignore them Paul, I think it's nice that you've finally imprinted." I looked up into Emily's caring, smiling face. I didn't dare stare at her scares. I knew Sam would kill me so I smiled back. felt couple of girls cluster around me.

"Aww, Paul we think its cute that you imprinted!" They all squeeked. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket I shoved everybody out of my way.

"Hello?" I answered. Nobody answered for a long time. All I herd was, "No, you talk to him! No, you talk to him!"

"Hello?" I repeated.

"Umm...Hi, this is Rachel is-,"

"Oh Hey Rachel!"

"Hey, I was just..I was just wondering..,"She paused for a long time.

"Wanna see a movie tonight?" I asked.

"A..sure..what time?" She asked.

"How about six?" I asked.

"A sure,"She answered, "Bye,"

"Okay well, bye," But I didn't want to leave. My hearted just asked to see her right now. I added her to my contacts. I walked out of living room with a goofy grin on my face. When I looked up everybody was making kissy faces at me.

"OKay that's it!" I punched Jared in the face. Sam and Embry grabbed me before I could do any more damage. Qiul walked in.

"Hey guys whats up!" He boomed. I pulled away harshly, walked to the door, and slammed it shut. I ran into the woods. Pulling each piece of clothing off me. I ran into the woods.

_Dude what's wrong?_Quil asked from behind me.

_Why do we have to imprint? It's the stupidest thing I've ever herd!_

_Dude calm down, it's not that bad. Besides to tell you the truth I think you need a girlfriend. _I growled at him, _Shut up, so anyway, I'm goin over to my cousins house tonight for a party, wanna come take your mind off the whole imprint thing?_

_So your taking a night off from playing barbies? _I snickered at him. He growled.

_Are you coming or not? _I thought about it for a minute.

_Sure, why not I've got nuthin else to do, _

_The party starts at 8, I'll see yea later. _He vanished into the Forest.

***********

We were in the car, driving to the party. We stopped in front of a huge mansion filled with music and teenagers.

"Wow, this is your cousins place?" I gasped.

"Yeah, their Mom's a super model or something," He answered as we got out of the car. We walked up to the big class door, the door bell echoed through the house. A girl a tall bronze headed girl opened the door with a welcoming smile. Her smile drop when she saw me. My smile dropped to. She looked just like..Rachel! Oh shit! I forgot about Rachel!

"Hey Paul! I'm guessing your here for Rachel. Your a little..Late." She grimaced at me. Quil looked at me confused. She hugged Quil quickly.

"You know Rachel?" He asked.

"Umm..yeah...She's umm..she's." He put up his hand.

"I get it." He answered.

"Here, Quil, come in!" She opened the door wider. I followed him.

"I didn't say you could in." She snapped at me. I started to shake. She quickly backed away from me.

"So where's Rachel?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"I'll go get her. Quil I could you go get some punch out of the fridge for me please." He nodded his head as she raced up the stairs.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me you had a date with her?" He snarled at me.

"I..I..forgot, I just got so mad I forgot. I'm sorry. I didn't-wait why do you care?" I snarled.

"Because shes...it's a long story, but I swear to god Paul if you even try and hart her ever again. I will kick your ass." He warned. I growled.

"I would never in my life do that to my imprint, you idiot!" I snarled. Quil shrugged and ran to the kitchen. I looked around, admiring the house. It seemed so huge and welcoming at the same time.

**Rachel POV**

I passed in my room shaking voilently. Ugh, I knew this would happen I knew it! Maggie jumped onto my bed.

_"_ He's here, what should I do." She asked.

"Where the hell is-, he's here! Ugh, I don't care! Just get rid of him! I'm, I'm-," She got off the bed and laid a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"I can get rid of him if you want," She whispered lightly. I looked up into her brown eyes and sighed.

"I can get rid of him. You can go back to your party." I mumbled. She got up and walked to the door.

"If you can't control yourself just go upstairs." She said before she left my room. I got up and walked slowly down the long hallway. Music was blasting from down stairs. I slowly walked down the stairs while Paul watched me. I wasn't going to be a shy little infant girl. Instead I looked him straight in the eye, with bitterness and envy . He looked down shame written all over his face. His hands dug deep in his pockets.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget. It's all my fault you can yell at me if you want." He muttered.

"You should be. Next time, I'm not gonna wait around for you." I muttered back crossing my arms over my chest. He looked up at me quickly with a huge smile covering hsi face.

"Next time!" He squeaked.

"Only if your here for the party." I smiled. He squished me in a tight hug.

"Thank you!" I was squished.

"Can't...breath!" I choked out. He dropped me and I fell to the floor.

"Oh, sorry!" He grabbed my hand and picked me up.

"So, do you wanna go to the movie or..,"

"We could just stay here..if you want?" He asked.

"." I started to walk to the kitchen.

"So who are all these people?" He asked as he followed me.

"My sister's friends from her school." I answered. When I got there I opened up the fridge grabbing bowl filled with fruit put it out on the table. Everybody was talking and dancing to the music. Some people said hi to me and some people just starred at Paul..well everybody starred at Paul.

"Isn't your mom gonna get mad if she finds out that your sister had a party when she gets home?" He asked as he gulped down a cup of coke. I froze. He noticed and froze too.

"She's in New York." I answered, "She's coming back tomorrow to visit."

"Visit?" He asked.

"She doesn't..she doesn't really live here...," I didn't really finished my answer. He knew to move on to the next subject.

**********

**Paul POV**

We were lying on a random bed, eating a fat bowl of cherries. We laid there talking and laughing while groaning and letting our stomachs digest. I learned some stuff about her, like where she's lived for the past couple of years. I told her some stuff about me but not everything.

"So," She hiccuped. I looked to my side, looking into her beutiful green eyes.

"So," I laughed. I think both of our minds weren't working so well from all the cherries that we just ate.

"Why do you smell like a wet dog?" She giggled. She had the cutest giggle I've ever her-, Wait, what did she say. I froze. She gave me a confused look.

"Because I have a dog." I answered. Well, that was close. But how could she smell that? She's only...I don't know what she is but she defiantly not human. She giggled again. She moved onto her side to look at me. Her eyes were usually filled with ice, but the ice in her eyes started to warm up. I could tell.

"Why are you here?" She whispered. I looked at her confused.

"Because I'm here to see you." I answered softly.

"I mean why are you even here hanging out with me, talking to me." She explained so softly if I didn't have wolf hearing I wouldn't even be able to hear her.

"Because...," I answered. She giggled again.

"Can you please answer the question?" She asked lightly. I sighed and turned over on my back. It pained me not to touch her or look at her.

"You'll find out," I answered.

"Is this a joke?" She snarled.

"What? Of course no! Why would I ever do that to you?"

"Then just tell me!" She snapped. I paused for a second and glanced at the clock on the wooden desk, it was twelve at night.

"It's a long story...," Was all I could think of. I looked at her. Her eyes were filled with ice again.

"I've got time." She mumbled. I herd foot steps coming down the hallway.

"Paul, it's time for you to go." Evil Maggie demanded. I got up and walked to their front door. When I came down stairs, the place was covered with cups, food, and plates. I saw the maids were cleaning everything up. Maggie opened the door.

"Get out Paul," She demanded. I knew I hated her from the minute I met her in the parking lot. But a hand stopped me on the shoulder. I turned around to find Rachel scowling at her sister.

"Aren't you forgeting something?" Rachel asked, placeing her hand on her hips. I smiled, she was jus tso adorable.

"Bye," I smiled.

"And..," She continued raising an eyebrow.

"Would you, would you-,"

"Pick me up tomorrow night at 7:30 sharp, if you stand me up one more time I'm never talking to you again. I shook me head with a smile on my face.

"Bye!" She said, then slammed the door in my face. I walked down the long stair case. Then I herd the door open.

"Oh, and were going to go to the movies tomorrow night, your buying!" She yelled and slammed the door shut. I chuckled, that is one demanding girl. I starting striping off each piece of clothing on my body then shifted into a wolf. Maybe I could borrow a couple bucks from Jared...

_I hope you guys liked it. PLease review! xD_


End file.
